I will love you forever
by Blonde4ever
Summary: This is the story of Angela who is becoming a wolf and how she imprints on Embry and the strong bond they feel when they both imprint on each other. The pack is suddenly threatened and they will have to fight to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've rewrote this fanfiction. All reviews are appreciated. Enjoy! **

_In the faint distance I made out a shape. At first I thought it was a person... But when it came closer it was a bear sized wolf. The wolf had grey fur and brown caramel coloured eyes. It walked calmy like it belonged here. Its head turned up to my face. When it saw me. It froze. _

_Those eyes so human like stared into me. I backed away slowly. But for some reason I felt like I was safe. I felt this wolf would never hurt me. What was I thinking this wolf was huge! But for some reason I felt so attached so attracted to this wolf. _

_It felt like I could'nt move away. It felt we were too connected for me to leave._

_I could tell the wolf felt it too. His eyes did'nt move from mine. He did'nt move either. _

_This connection was like a unbreakable bond. It felt like we were tightly tied together. Like no matter what we would stick together. _

I woke up to the sound of voices. I looked at my door annoyed my dream had been disrupted.

It was always the same. Every time it felt the same. I felt like something was missing in my life. Something so crucial it was impossible to live without.

I slid reluctantly out of bed. My feet hit the cold floor. I shivered. I walked through my room pushing open the door.

Still half asleep I trudged down the stairs nearly falling down them twice. When I reached the bottom I saw my brother and his friends sitting around our large kitchen table.

Well it was to much to hope for them to not be hungry. So I made breakfast. A lot of breakfast. I made enough to feed a small army or a group of boys.(Like my brothers friends.)

I really wasn't the least bit surprised that my brother had his friends over. They were like the only people he ever hung out with And they were always here. Like always.

Most girls would be embarrassed to be in there pj's around a huge group of boys like this. But not me. Who cares its Saturday morning.

I watched the boys gobble up the food in two minutes. They all thanked me (because no way would I let them get away with not using their manners.)

Then they got back to talking. It was weird in a way. I felt like they were all a huge family.

Leah helped me clean the dishes. It was nice to talk to another girl. Even if it was Leah. I mostly just hung out with boys. I don't trust girls because there backstabbers. So i mostly hang out with boys. AKA I mostly hang out with my brothers. (I just call them all my big brothers its easier that way.)

Leah didn't talk to me much. I was a very friendly and sociable person but Leah seemed like...she envy'ed me. I didn't know why but it was like I'd done something. The way she sent glares at me. Sometimes she almost looked jealous. But at least I wasn't the only one who she hated.

Emily and Kim are easier to be around. whenever I see them its easy to start a conversation. They were more friendly and understanding. Emily always is sweet and caring and only she could bring out the soft side in Sam. Well Kim was like Jared's whole. Sometimes I felt jealous of the way they were all so tightly connected.

But theres one relationship thats hard to . I didn't understand him. He was always...watching me. It was strange. When I talked to Quil about it he said it was nothing.

It never was like this my brother Quil hung out with Embry all the time before. I don't know but for a few monthseveryone disappeared from Quil's life.

Then a few months later he had a huge growth spurt and suddenly he was hanging out with them again. They all started to talk to him and he started hanging out with Sam. It was like he instantly forgave them. Like the past months had never happened.

Sam. They all seemed to follow him. He was like a leader or something to them like there big brother. It was kind of weird.

I looked at the time. Crap. I had volley ball practice in five minutes. As I bid my good bye and went to run upstairs I ran into something. It felt like a wall.

When I looked up it was Embry. He looked right at me. I'd never looked right into his eyes before.

When I saw his eyes there was a spark of recognition. They looked exactly like. No way.

But they did they were the exact same as the wolves. They were the exact same caramel brown eyes.

"Angela you'll be late for volleyball" Quil reminded me.

I snapped out of it and rushed up the stairs. Slipping my out fit and putting my hair up in a lopsided ponytail.

I dashed out the door chucked my sneakers and volley ball in the back seat.

I drove full speed to the gym. My fingers tapped across the steering wheel to the radio.

But all I could think about was those caramel brown eyes.

Embry POV

Quil was gonna kill me. But I didn't care.

Because there is nothing compared to the feelings I have right now. Its like I've been given my meaning and purpose to life. My soulmate.

I've always felt strangely attracted to Angela. But when her lavender eyes met mine. I found it hard to be away from her.

When she left. There was a sudden pain in me.

Quil looked at me "No way." He growled

I threw my arms up in defense "Its not something I can control." I muttered.

He leaped at me instantly changing into a wolf. "Quil enough." commanded Sam.

Quil glared at me before changing back.

I sighed thankful that Quil would eventually forgive me.

"Time for next shift Embry." reminded Sam.

I nodded I needed sometime in the forest anyway. I burst out the door and shifted before my feet hit the ground. I dashed far and silently I followed Angela's car as she drove.

"I promise I'll always love you." i whispered in my head to Angela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is up! Yeah! Sorry I went camping and on a trip so it took a while. I would love to get some reviews! So here it is enjoy! **

Angela's POV

At volleyball I was distracted so very distracted. All I could see were those eyes. Ughhhh. Those perfect caramel brown eyes.

God I could look at those eyes all day! They were just so mesmerizing.

After a long game of volley ball witch I literally played in auto pilot. I changed and headed out to my car. My car wasn't special it was my dads old car a black fiat with my very own hot pink rims!

It wasn't much but Olga was mine. Yup my cars name is Olga. You may be laughing your but off roght now but believe me if you saw olga right now you would be in extreme shock from her pure awesomeness!

Anyways I got in Olga and drove super speed home again. Hoping to catch another glance of those eyes.

Good ol'Olga never fails and the boys were still sitting in the kitchen chatting away except now Quil and Embry were gone and Seth had joined the laughing group.

I sighed disappointedly as Embry wasn't there. It made me angry I let out a growl of frusteration seriously! The one chance to say something and I can't even talk.

It made me so angry! I stormed up to my room angerly I pulled at my hair.

And knocked over the stuff on my desk panting I slowed down and realized my surroundings.

"What was wrong with me?"

Embry POV

I ran through the woods without a care my feet felt free and open on four legs as I raced through the woods never missing a beat.

_You know its not my fault right? I said to Quil_

_I know but she's my sister she means the world to me and nothibg can change that he replied. _

_I promise I will never hurt her I said truthfully. _

_So you forgive me? He asked hopefully. _

_Yes I said with the tone of a smile. _

Even though I was realived that Quil forgave me I was already missing Angela it was a searing pain in my chest that was burning me.

I wondered how Sam and Jared could stand it all day.

It was like being apart from her took part pf my should away.

Like witgout her I was nothing.

She was my complete being my very reason to live and I would never let her go ever.

As I raced to Sam and Emily's I thought of her face her eyes I mesmerized every feature every strand of hair and of how perfect she looked.

It was a undescribable feeling that I felt when I thought that she was my soulmate that perfect body was mine forever. I would get to live the rest of my life with her.

All of a sudden I had to stop running I felt a searing tearing inside of me. My mind raced whatever was happening felt like it wasn't me but a pain that was stuck in me.

I heard a frantic word from Quil before rushing towards Angela's house and away from Sam and Emily's.

_she has the fever. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is up! Please review and enjoy the story! **

Angela's POV

I noticed that throwing things on the ground helped with my anger. I trashed my room chucking everything I could find. I was so angry! I picked up my mirror and smashed it tossing it into the wall. My arms were shaking and my body was heating up I felt achy and my whole body shook.

At first I didn't notice when Sam carefully walked towards me and gently touched my shoulder. "Angela your going to be ok." he calmly but strongly spoke.

But nothing about me was calm at all "what the fudge is happening!" I scream.

Behind Sam stands Quill, Jake , and an unhappy looking Leah. They all glance at each other when I ask this.

I have never felt so out of control and I hate it. I hate how out of control I am.

I shake and then theres a wrenching pain in my body. It fell like all my bone are moving and breaking. It feels like someone is poking me woth a thousand needles.

I hear shouting and someone is pulling me outside I feel my body shake faster and faster. My heart thuds against my chest Until I feel my body give in.

I explode. My last shape left behind I look up. It feels strange. In front of me stand four wolves I think they are huge because I look slightly up to them.

Do I look like that? I think to myself.

_Are you ok? A voice that sounds like Quil's says in my head. _

_Yes. I say awkwardly wondering what in the world was happening to me._

_We have lots to explain to you but first you need to shift back. Sams voice says. _

_Uhhhhhhh how do I do that? I ask. _

_Just imagine feet beneath you and concentrate on yourself shifting back another voice responds this voice sounds like Jake's. _

_I concentrate and imagine feet beneath me I think of Embry and then I Feel my body morphing again luckily this time it doesn't hurt as much._

When I open my eyes I am on two feet again. I'm also naked. In front of three boys and Leah.

I cover myself blushing. The four other wolves are huge one is black and is the biggest out of them, another one has russet long fur and is second biggest, another one of them has grey fur but its nothing like the other wolf I saw, and the last one has ginger fur he's got a goofy grin on his face and I think he's laughing at how embaressed I am.

Those wolves eyes they were the only feature that made them so human like the way those eyes watched you.

The four wolves shifted back and I was gratefull to know I wasn't the only naked person around here. Unlike me though they acted as if this was completly normal and they untied a strong that was attached to there ankle the boys strings had a pair of shorts on them Leah's had a skimpy top and shorts too.

Looking around I find my clothes have been ripped to shreds. Crap those were my new shorts!

As I turn around I see the flash of caramel brown eyes.

I dash towards them ignoring the protesting shouts behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I know its beem a bit! I'm really sorry Today is my birthday and I'm super busy but I finally got this chapter up and I am going to update more often. Enjoy the chapter! Also I would like to thank you for all the reviews,follows, and favorites! **

_Embry's POV _

_When I reached the edge of the forest I saw a wolf. A beautiful wolf. With white fur that blended in with the snow, she was smaller than any wolf in our pack. Her feet moved so gracefully. _

_Next to her stood Sam,Leah, and Quil. But the only one I saw was this graceful beautiful wolf before me. _

_I stayed hidden behind the tree's in my human form. I looked at every step every movement. _

_The wolf turned its head towards me. I gasped. It was Angela. _

_The wolf shifted and covered itself in embaressment. Every curve in Angela was so perfect so graceful. _

_That was when she looked at me. _

_I saw her start to run towards me. _

I shifted and ran back to Sam and Emily's cozy brick home. I needed to get away far away. I shifted amd pulled on my shorts.

Barging into the house I shouted "Emily?"

I heard Emily walking towards me. "Yes?" She asked brightly her scarred side of her face facing away from me.

I took a shaky breath. I knew that Angela had the fever. But I didn't understand how she shifted so fast. It wasn't normal. I shook. No Angela was fine. I assured myself. But part of me could not convince myself.

"I'm worried." I admitted to Emily.

Emily put on her motherly face and sat down at the kitchen table gesturing for me to sit on the cushioned seat beside her.

I sat down and sighed. "Its about Angela." I whispered softly.

A knowing look spread across Emily's face but she replaced it with the motherly look so quick it was hard to tell.

"Its not normal for her to change so early." I admitted and my body shook again.

Emily put a reassuring hand on my arm. "Sam will look after her sweetheart and then imagine how happy she will beto see you. You'll have a whole life ahead of you." She assured me again but I felt like she was trying to convince herself that Angela would be fine.

Thinking of Angela being hurt sent a shover down my spine. She will be fine. She will be fine. You will finally get to be together. I repeated this over and over in my head.

I heard footsteps out side and then I heard the door swing open.

Angela's POV

When the eyes spotted me they ran away with a flash.

There was something inside of me that snapped. I needed to see Embry. I needed to.

I looked in frustration at the bushes. And kicked a large rock that was sent flying into a thick oak tree.

"Angela stop it." Sam's voice commanded me.

I broke under his voice and let out a sigh in order to calm myself.

I turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Hello naked girl standing in the cold here freezing her but off." I said sassily.

Leah let out a snort. Well Quill burst into laughter.

"Lets go." Sam muttered but even he couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice.

We walker through the forest and it was then that I realized how deep the forest was. It was actually quiet fascinating.

I could here every rustle of leaves. Every movement in the forest. Every chirp of the birds.

We reached Sam and Emily's home. I was instantly filled with a calming feeling at the the sight of their house.

I followed Sam into the house and when I entered the house I was hit with the smell of food. My mouth began to water.

When I walked around the corner I stopped dead in my tracks.

In front of me sat a slightly shocked looking Embry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Its been to long my dear readers it like almost a week since I updated! ahhhhhhh! I better give you guys a darn good update. I started a new school last week so my whole life has been just like blah. So I made this really long in hopes I will get lots of reviews and follows and of course favorites! So please if you want the updates give me some reviews. (pretty please?) ok enjoy this chapter. (enjoy de story.) **

Embry POV

_When the door swung open I heard four pairs of footsteps creak across the floor. _

_There was voices and I was too frozen too fully make the words out. I heard the footsteps come around the corner eagerly. _

_Angela stopped dead in her tracks. I could not hide the shock from my face Angela had gotten like major muscles within the hour. _

_she looked into my eyes. She gave a small smile before launching herself into my lap and pulling me into a giant bear hug. _

At first I was a bit confused. Then relief flooded over me. So she didn't hate me. Yet. I put my arms around her too. Enjoying the comfort of her warm skin against mine.

Wait. Her arm was warm on my burning skin. I processed this what other things would be different with her?

"Are you a giant wolf too?" She asked in her casual voice.

"Yes." I said looking into her lavender eyes.

She pulled me back into her hug. "Good." She replied.

The rest of the pack stood around awkwardly and I scowled at Jake when he waggled his eyebrows.

I looked to Quil. Hoping for his approval. He gave a sigh and nodded.

Something inside of me felt like I was finally connected. I could finally live my life the way that it was supposed to be.

The smell of Angela was comforting. She smelt like all of the forest with the fresh scent of something peachy.

I finally understood how Sam and Jared felt. That overpowering protective feeling coated with a feeling of pure love. Or as Emily and Kim called it love at first sight.

"I need to know why I feel so connected to you." Angela whispered into my ear.

All of the pack heard and considered putting her through another lesson on the whole imprinting deal.

A thought struck my mind. What if she imprinted on someone else? What if she didn't feel the same way?

I must have looked panicked at the mention of this so Sam began talking.

I watched her reactions as he told her all the legends. All the different stories and myths.

The last thing he mentioned was imprinting.

Angela's eyes filled with wonder at the thought of this her eyes lit up when she found the answer.

she looked up at me from where she sat nestled my lap.

"So were soul mates?" She asked and her voice was full if curiosity there was something else and my heart grew for her when it sounded like a voice full of love.

I gave a nod and I was not able to hide my look of hopefulness.

"good." She said peacefully before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

She made a grand announcement she was starving. Everyone burst out laughing before settling down for supper.

/later that evening /

It was late at night and we all slouched in the comfy seats in the living room our bellies full from the chicken pot roast that Emily had made.

Angela sat in the chair next to me her eyes nearly drifted closed and I decided we should likely head home.

Angela nodded in agreement before saying her thank you's and good bye's. She recovered hugs and congratulations on making the pack before heading out to my awaiting car.

Quil said he would rather come home later and that he would walk on his own.

Just as I went to leave Sam put a arm on my shoulder. "Tell me if anything goes wrong." He said seriously.

I nodded and silently slipped into my car.

So the cullen's are the blood suckers? She asked me in a barely awake voice.

"Yes. But they only feed on animals and they have there territory in forks." I responded keeping my eyes on the dimly lite road.

"Can Edward really read minds?" She asked another question.

"Yes. From what I've heard." I answered her.

"Must drive them crazy." She murmured.

I smiled at her.

"Love you."

She said unexpectedly. I gave her a kiss on the head "love you too."

We reached her brick two story house. I pulled the car to a stop a bit farther away as to not freak her parents out.

We slipped into her house making as little sound as a mouse.

We went into her room and she lay down patting the spot on the bed beside her for ne to lye down.

I put my arms around her and she snuggled into me.

We both fell into a peaceful sleep.

Lucas's POV

I sat slightly hunched in the top branches of the tree. My eyes following those of the pack below me.

It was one of them I was sure. I looked to Emily my sister. Our hair was both black our eyes deep black too.

I looked down at the boy and nodded to Emily.

She grinned her sharp teeth sticking out before launching herself down into the darkness.

I watched as she raced off in pursuit of the boy.

I smiled. Pulling my arm sleeve up and looking at the deep tattoo I pressed my hand to ot and the a bird came to life from it.

I whispered into it "we found them." Before sending of the bird into the darkness.

Its wings fluttered and it flew gently with its white wings into the night.

I waited launched into the tree.

In the distance I heard a howl of pain.


End file.
